


An Enduring Bond

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Feels, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz meets Raymond, a very charming friend of her dad's, when he comes to stay the summer before she goes to college. They grow close, and their bond will be tested when Raymond has to disappear for years. Liz gets the shock of her life when he reappears in the most unexpected circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Em).



> This fic is inspired by a request from Em here on the Archive. 
> 
> I will add tags, warnings and characters as they come up. I'm still mulling things over. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit from this. It's strictly for fan entertainment purposes.  
> Also, I do not condone sexual relationships between older people and underage individuals in real life.

Liz was sitting out on the front porch, enjoying the summer weather and sipping lemonade. She was making the most of her break before going off to college in the fall. She sighed and stretched, then she heard her dad’s car pull into the driveway. Liz noticed that there was a passenger, and she became curious; they weren’t expecting anyone. Her dad and another man got out of the car. The stranger was very handsome and dressed in a fancy suit; he picked up a suitcase and then closed the car door. He glanced towards the porch and his eyes met hers immediately. Her dad led the way onto the porch.

“Lizzie, this is Raymond. He’ll be staying with us for a while.” Sam said. 

Red held his hand out to Lizzie and she gently took it; he warmly shook hands with her. 

“Hi.” Liz said, gazing up at Raymond, the attractive stranger. 

“Hello, Lizzie. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Red said softly. 

Liz felt flattered. 

“Thanks. You too.” She said. 

They finally let go of each other’s hands and Sam opened the door. Red went inside with him while Lizzie stayed on the porch. 

“You can stay in the guest bedroom upstairs next to Lizzie’s. My room is in the basement, and I know you prefer more lavish rooms, so I won’t offer it to you.” Sam said wryly. 

“Thank you, Sam. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” Red said. 

“It’s okay. You can stay as long as you like.” Sam said. 

Red smiled and nodded, then he went upstairs to check out the guest bedroom. He stopped to peek into Lizzie’s room; it had a few posters and plush animals, lots of nail polish bottles, CDs and books. He smiled as he pondered what she was like now as a young woman. Red went next door to his new bedroom and put the suitcase down. He sat on the bed, which was comfortable, and he suddenly felt tired. He laid back and put his feet up, then he closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, he heard Lizzie’s voice. 

“Um…Raymond?” Liz said timidly. 

He awoke and sat up. 

“Oh, I must’ve dozed off. What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Red said. 

Liz smirked slightly at the term of endearment. 

“My dad wanted to know if you were ready for supper.” She said. 

Red looked around for a clock and saw that it was indeed supper time. 

“I can’t believe I slept that long. This bed is exceedingly comfortable.” Red said. 

Lizzie smiled and giggled, which delighted him. 

“Anyway, yes, I’m ready for supper.” He said, getting out of bed. 

Liz just stood there for a moment, gazing at Raymond, then she led him downstairs to the dining room. Raymond sat across from her at the table, so during supper, she found herself glancing at him frequently and giving him little smiles. Red was enthralled with Lizzie; she was cute, sweet, beautiful, intelligent and funny. He enjoyed their conversations, and the way she kept looking at him and smiling. She seemed to like him. They finished supper and Sam got up to clear the table. He then went into the kitchen to put things away, leaving Liz and Raymond alone together. She smiled shyly at him. 

“So…what do you do for a living, Raymond?” Liz asked. 

“I’m a financier. I invest, move money around, fund projects…that kind of thing.” Red said. 

“Oh. That’s interesting. You must like money.” She said. 

“I _love_ money.” He said humorously. 

Liz giggled. 

“What would you like to do as a career, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“I’d like to be a psychologist. I haven’t decided whether to be a therapist or a forensic psychologist.” Liz said. 

“That’s intriguing. I’m sure you’ll excel at either one.” He said fondly. 

“Thanks, but…what makes you say that?” She said. 

“You’re clever and intellectual, yet you also have people skills. That’s a good thing.” He said. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said softly. 

Liz smiled at Raymond; she was curious about how her dad knew such an intriguing, sexy, charismatic man. 

“Um…how do you know my dad?” Liz asked. 

Sam came back at this moment, and he fielded the question. 

“We go way back.” Sam said vaguely. 

“Oh.” Liz said; she wondered why she’d never heard of him or seen him before. 

Liz wished Raymond would’ve visited before; she was drawn to him and she wanted to spend time with him. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later that night, Liz said goodnight to her dad and Raymond, then she went and put her pyjamas on. She brushed her teeth, went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She opened the door and was startled to run into Raymond in the hallway. 

“I’m sorry, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“It’s okay, I just didn’t hear you come up the stairs. Are you ready for bed?” Liz said. 

Red almost smirked as he thought about what it might be like for Lizzie to ask him that in a romantic sense. She didn’t seem to realize how it sounded. 

“Uh, yes. I’m tired today. I had kind of a long trip.” He said. 

“Where did you travel from?” She asked. 

“Oh, some crappy little town no one’s ever heard of. It was for work.” He said dismissively. 

“Hm. Well…I’m done with the bathroom, so it’s all yours. I’m gonna get to bed.” She said. 

“Alright. Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

“Night, Raymond.” She said. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, then she walked past him; Red briefly surveyed her in the very short pyjama shorts she was wearing. He mentally scolded himself and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he’d finished, he was amused to see Lizzie’s door open and lamplight coming from it. He stopped by her door and looked in to see her reading a book. She looked adorable as she sat back against the headboard, with the book resting on her knees. 

“I thought you were going to bed.” Red said amusedly. 

“I did. I’m reading in bed.” Liz said, smiling. 

“I see. What are you reading?” He said. 

“Freud.” She said. 

“Really?” He asked, astonished. 

“Yep.” She said, then she chuckled at Raymond’s surprised expression. 

“Isn’t that a bit heavy for bedtime reading?” He asked, smirking. 

“Nope. I especially like how he talks about dreams containing things that happened during the day. Tonight, I’ll probably dream about you.” She said. 

Liz blushed lightly as she realized how that sounded. Red smiled gently and he wanted to put Lizzie at ease so that she wasn’t embarrassed. 

“Yes, you might have a nightmare about some weird old guy showing up randomly at your house.” Red said wryly. 

Liz laughed. 

“No!” She said giddily. 

Red smiled and his heart warmed as he enjoyed her laughter. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to Freud and your dreams. I’ll see you in the morning.” Red said. 

Lizzie smiled and nodded. 

“Night.” She said. 

Red went into the next room and closed the door. He undressed down to his undershirt and boxer briefs, then he got cozy in bed. He smiled as he thought about Lizzie; she’d grown into such a lovely young woman, in every way imaginable. They’d really hit it off, and she was even showing signs of a possible crush on him. As flattering and exciting as that was, he perished the thought and went to sleep. 

Liz had trouble concentrating on her book; her eyes went along several sentences, then she realized that she hadn’t absorbed any of it. She’d been thinking about Raymond. He was extremely charming and attractive. She thought about the way he smiled at her, his voice, his warm hand in hers as they met. She sighed dreamily and put the book down, then she turned her lamp off and tried to get to sleep. Liz attempted to clear her mind, but Raymond kept popping up. She began fantasizing about putting her hands on his chest and kissing him. She pictured him undoing his shirt buttons, then her mind suddenly went to him being on top of her as they made out and dry humped each other. Liz blushed and snapped out of her thoughts. She turned over and sighed again. It took a long while, but she eventually dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the morning, Liz woke up and stretched, then she got out of bed to use the bathroom. She ran into Raymond once again as he came out, and this time, he was wearing an undershirt and boxer briefs. She glanced up and down his body, trying not to be obvious about it. Red noticed that Lizzie appeared to be checking him out; he was flattered. 

“Good morning.” Red said. 

“Good morning.” Liz said shyly. 

Liz was trying to avert her gaze but she couldn’t help checking Raymond out; he was very sexy, and standing in front of her in his underwear. She blushed a little and tried to think of something to say. Thankfully, he spoke. 

“I’ll see you downstairs, Lizzie. I’ll make breakfast for everyone.” Red said. 

“Okay, cool. Thanks.” Liz said, then she quickly went into the bathroom. 

Red smirked slightly about how flustered Lizzie was; maybe she really did have a crush on him. She certainly seemed to enjoy scoping him out in his underwear. He threw some pants on, then he went downstairs and greeted Sam, who was coming up from his basement room. Red made breakfast and the three of them chatted casually. 

“I have to go work on some things today. Will you two be okay?” Sam said. 

“Of course.” Red said assuredly. 

“Yep.” Liz said nervously; she was going to be alone with the handsome stranger all day?!

After breakfast, Sam got ready in the bathroom in the basement, then he left. Liz and Raymond awkwardly tried to decide who would use their upstairs bathroom first. 

“You can go ahead, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“You’re the guest, you can go first.” Liz said. 

“No, really, just go.” He said amusedly. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz went and grabbed some clothes, then she went into the bathroom and had a shower. She brushed her teeth and put on her bra, panties, shorts and tank top, then she left the bathroom. Red had to keep his jaw from dropping as Lizzie appeared with damp hair, wearing tiny shorts and a revealing tank top. 

“It’s your turn, Raymond.” Liz said, smiling at him. 

“Right…thanks.” Red said dazedly. 

Red had to hold his clothes in front of his crotch to prevent her from seeing the effect she was having on him. He quickly went into the bathroom and closed the door. While he was in the shower, he considered satisfying himself, but he felt too dirty about using Lizzie to masturbate to. Once he was dressed in trousers and a shirt, he came out and glanced into Lizzie’s room. She was on her back on the bed, holding up a magazine as she read it. Her knees were up, and he got an extensive view of her lower butt cheeks, crotch area and inner thighs. He felt a stirring in his trousers again; perhaps he should have satisfied himself in the shower after all. She finally noticed his presence and she looked at him. 

“Do you want to play a game?” Liz asked. 

“Uh…” Red began. 

“We have Scrabble and stuff.” She said. 

“Sure. Scrabble sounds good.” He said, then he escaped into his bedroom to put his dirty laundry away. 

When he returned, Lizzie was opening the Scrabble box on her bed. 

“…Did you want to play downstairs at the table?” Red asked. 

“No, this is fine. It’s comfy.” Liz said. 

“…Alright.” He said. 

Red felt a bit weird about sitting on Lizzie’s bed with her while Sam was out, but he tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. This was just an innocent board game experience. They began playing, and Liz was still curious. She wanted to get to know Raymond better. 

“Are you married? Do you have any kids?” Liz asked. 

“No.” Red said. 

“Any pets?” She asked. 

“No.” He said. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked. 

“No, I don’t.” He said. 

“Hm.” She responded interestedly. 

Red smirked. 

“Are you letting me win, Lizzie? I get the impression your vocabulary is at least as expansive as my own.” Red said. 

“Maybe it is, but I have crappy letters.” Liz said. 

Red chuckled. 

“I’m not keeping you from your work, am I?” Liz asked. 

“No, sweetheart. I’m off for a while. I’m free to play with you.” He said, then he mentally kicked himself for the sexual innuendo. 

Lizzie suddenly locked eyes with him, then she looked away. 

“Cool.” She said. 

Liz was telling herself to get her mind out of the gutter; Raymond didn’t mean it that way—unfortunately. 

Red cleared his throat and tried to quickly move past that. 

“So, are you looking forward to college? Your dad said you got accepted.” Red said. 

Lizzie smiled proudly. 

“Yeah! I’m excited.” She said. 

“Good.” He said affectionately. 

Liz placed some letters on the board. 

“Kumquat. That’s worth a lot.” She said. 

“Hm. It is. We’re tied now. I knew you were a worthy opponent.” He said, smirking.

Liz smiled and giggled. 

“This is fun.” She said. 

Red was thrilled that Lizzie was enjoying spending time with him. He loved spending time with her. 

“It is.” He agreed. 

“What else do you want to do today? Do you want me to show you around? We could go for a walk.” She said. 

“Oh. Thanks, Lizzie, but that’s okay. I’d like to stay in and enjoy the air conditioning.” He said; really, he wanted to remain unseen. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz studied Raymond as he wrote on the score sheet; she had the biggest crush on him. He noticed her watching him, and he looked up and smiled. She nearly swooned. 

“Um…Raymond…” Liz began. 

“Yes?” Red probed gently. 

“How long will you stay? I like having you here.” She said. 

Red’s heartstrings were pulled. 

“Quite a while, as long as it’s okay with you and your dad. Maybe until the end of the summer. I’m on a kind of hiatus, and your dad offered to let me stay here.” He said. 

Lizzie’s smile grew; she looked very happy. 

“Good!” She said. 

Red smiled at her. 

The game continued, and Liz ended up winning. 

“Did you let me win?” Liz asked amusedly. 

“No. I ended up having six vowels. My luck ran out.” Red said. 

They went quiet and just smiled at each other for several moments. 

“So…what now?” Liz asked. 

“I’m up for anything, Lizzie. What would you like to do?” Red said. 

“I dunno…” She said. 

Red noticed that Lizzie looked coy, and she was smiling at him and toying with the blanket. 

“…Perhaps you could lend me a book. I’ll go read on the couch.” Red suggested. 

“Okay.” Liz said. 

She crawled to the edge of the bed and reached down into her nightstand cubbyhole. She did this on purpose, to give Raymond a bit of a show. Red was indeed enjoying the show; Lizzie’s tiny shorts were up her butt cheeks, showing a lot of skin and there was just a small strip of denim in her crotch area. Her butt was sticking up as she rummaged in the nightstand and he felt his erection returning, so he looked away. She came up and held a book out to him. 

“Here. This one’s good.” Liz said. 

Red looked at the book: _Lolita_. Was Lizzie sending him some sort of message, or did she just genuinely recommend the book? Didn’t she have any other books?!

“…Thanks.” Red said. 

Liz nodded. 

“I’ll be in the living room. Just let me know when you’d like to have lunch, and we can rustle something up together.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz was disappointed as Raymond left her bedroom, but she went back to reading her magazine. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Liz was in the middle of a Cosmopolitan magazine and she was reading about types of kissing and different sexual positions, when Raymond appeared in her doorway. She quickly closed the magazine and began blushing.

“I wondered if you’d like to go outside on the porch, or out back. The weather is too nice to sit indoors all day.” Red said; Lizzie looked embarrassed, and he found it cute. 

“Sure. Let’s go out to the back yard.” Liz said. 

They went downstairs and out the back door onto the deck. Red surveyed the charming backyard, with an above-ground pool, chairs and a privacy fence.

“Oh, you’ve got some croquet hoops.” Red observed. 

“Yeah. Of course, I can’t ever get the ball through them.” She said wryly. 

“I’ll help you.” He said, not unselfishly; this would involve getting very close to Lizzie. 

Liz chuckled dismissively, but then she thought _why not_? She went and picked up the ball and mallet from the side of the deck and brought them to Raymond. She watched him put the ball down several feet away from the hoop. 

“I’m not going to be able to get it in at that distance.” Liz said. 

“Yes you will. Come here.” Red said, gesturing to her. 

Liz felt excited to get closer to Raymond; she timidly stepped very close to him and waited for guidance. He handed her the mallet and got behind her.

“May I touch you?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said a little too enthusiastically. 

Liz felt Raymond’s hands gently touch her arms and he guided her into position. Her heart was racing and she felt herself becoming aroused as she felt Raymond lightly against her body from behind. 

“It’s a bit like golf, except it’s more gentle. You don’t do any hard driving.” Red said. 

Red was thinking about doing some hard driving in a different sense at the moment, but then he snapped out of it. 

“I can never get it to go straight enough.” Liz said. 

“We’ll do it together.” He said softly. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red guided Lizzie’s arms as they swung the mallet together and they watched the ball go through the hoop. 

“Yay! I actually got one!” Liz said happily. 

Red chuckled and released her. Lizzie turned to him, still standing very close. 

“Thanks, Raymond.” She said. 

“No problem, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

Liz wanted to be close to him like that again. 

“Can we do it again? I’ll try to memorize the technique.” Liz said. 

“Alright. Let’s do the next hoop.” Red said. 

They both secretly relished the intimacy as they got into position again. 

“Just like that…” He said quietly as he held her arms. 

Liz was turned on, and she felt an excited shiver go up her spine. 

“Okay.” She said breathily. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She said. 

Liz was pleased the ball went through another hoop, but mainly she was distracted and revelling in the feel of Raymond against her. She wished she could push her butt back into him and rub against him. Neither of them wanted to pull apart, but after a few moments of lingering in this position, they stepped away from each other. Liz turned around and gazed at Raymond. 

“Do you want to swim with me?” Liz asked hopefully. 

“Uh…no, you go ahead…I’ll just supervise.” Red said. 

Liz nodded, then she went into the house to put her swimsuit on. She came back out and she almost smirked at the way Raymond briefly checked her out and then avoided looking at her. Red was astonished—and thoroughly aroused—by seeing Lizzie in a blue bikini. _Wow_ , he thought. He crossed his legs in the chair and despite his best efforts, he was becoming hard. Thankfully, Lizzie just smiled at him and then turned around to go up the small ladder to the pool. He could see most of her cute butt as she went up the steps, and he was almost regretting his decision to come stay here. He was attracted to Lizzie, and it was going to make things a bit awkward. She also seemed to have a crush on him. They wouldn’t be able to act on their mutual attraction, of course…

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me? It’s refreshing.” Liz said, leaning on the edge of the pool. 

“Yes, I’m sure, Lizzie. You enjoy it.” Red said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz relaxedly swam around and floated in the pool for quite some time, then she decided to get out. Red swallowed hard as Lizzie came out of the pool soaking wet, with her bikini clinging to her body. He could see her nipples through it, and he even saw a slight pucker in the material of her bikini bottoms where her intimate folds were. Red was now rock-hard and he had to hide it by nonchalantly resting his hands in his lap. 

“Raymond, I forgot a towel. Could you please go in and grab one?” Liz said, standing in front of him. 

_Fuck_ , Red thought. He tried to make his erection go down, and he stalled for a few moments, but Lizzie was waiting expectantly. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Red said. 

He got up and quickly went indoors. 

Liz was pleasantly surprised; she’d noticed that Raymond seemed to have an erection. There’d been a noticeable bulge in his trousers. She blushed and bit her lip excitedly as she thought about it. Being in her bikini had turned him on! She was thrilled. Raymond came back out with a towel and he handed it to her. 

“Thanks.” Liz said. 

She almost didn’t want to cover up with the towel. She wanted to stay in her bikini and continue to turn him on. In fact, she wanted to take her bikini off and turn him on even more. She snapped out of her fantasy and began drying off. Red avoided looking towards Lizzie as she dried off, but he did steal a glance as she bent down to dry her legs. He could see most of her breasts. Liz knew she was giving Raymond an eyeful, and she loved it. When she stood up straight, he was innocently surveying the fence, but she knew he’d checked her out. 

“I’ll go rinse off and change.” Liz said. 

“Alright. I’ll be in the living room.” Red said. 

Lizzie nodded and went indoors. Red was left reeling. He wondered if she’d noticed his erection, and if she had, was she weirded out? Offended? Pleased? He also wondered to what extent she was actively flirting with him. Wearing a bikini wasn’t flirtation, but bending down in front of him, giving him almost a full view of her breasts, when she could’ve faced the other way? Red sighed and cleared his head of these tantalizing thoughts. He went indoors. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Later that day, Sam got home from work and he had supper with Red and Lizzie. He was glad to see Lizzie so happy; she told him about how she played Scrabble and a bit of croquet, and went swimming. She obviously got along famously with Red, just like she did when she was a little girl. Back then, she was comfortable with Red and she gave him a big hug. It was so sweet. Sam smiled as he reminisced about it. Now, however, she was a young lady and she seemed smitten with Red, which could get awkward. Red always had a way with women. As long as Red behaved himself, it would be fine. 

It was getting late, so Lizzie was upstairs. Red and Sam were sitting in the living room together. 

“Lolita, huh?” Sam said, noticing the book. 

“Uh…yes, Lizzie recommended it to me.” Red said embarrassedly. 

“She loves that book. She seems drawn to inappropriate romance stories for some reason.” Sam said. 

“Oh?” Red said. 

“Speaking of which…you know she’s off-limits, right Red?” Sam said. 

Red gave him an incredulous look. 

“Of course!” Red said uncomfortably. 

“It’s just that I’ve noticed how well you get along. She’s quite taken with you. You seem quite taken with her, too.” Sam said. 

“Well, she’s very charming.” Red said defensively. 

“Yeah, and you have a way of bedding the women you find charming. You also don’t like to follow society’s rules or obey laws. Maybe I should’ve put you in the basement room.” Sam said. 

Red felt like Sam was really rubbing it in and making him sound like a terrible person. 

“Sam, don’t be ridiculous. I may be fond of Lizzie, but I’m perfectly capable of keeping it in my pants.” Red said. 

Sam raised his eyebrows; he was well aware of Red’s track record in that department. Red smirked, unamused. 

Liz came downstairs and felt like she’d interrupted a serious conversation, but she went over to her dad. She hugged him. 

“Night, Dad.” Liz said. 

“Night, Butterball.” Sam said. 

Liz wanted to give Raymond a hug, too. She leaned in and embraced him. 

“Goodnight, Raymond.” She said. 

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

Lizzie smiled at both of them and went back upstairs. Sam looked over and glared at Red. 

“She wanted to give me a hug!” Red said defensively. 

“…Well, I’m off to bed. See you in the morning, Red.” Sam said, getting up from the sofa. 

“Alright.” Red said. 

Red sighed and picked up Lolita; he read a few pages, then he closed it and went upstairs. Lizzie’s door was open, but her lamp was off and she was quiet, seemingly asleep. 

“Raymond?” She murmured. 

Red was surprised, but he stepped into her doorway. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red said.

She turned her lamp on. She gave him a shy look. 

“I feel nervous, and I can’t sleep.” She said. 

Red walked into her room. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“I was thinking about going to college in a couple months, and I felt homesick already.” She said sadly. 

Lizzie wiped a few tears away, so Red sat on her bed and handed her the box of tissues from the nightstand. 

“That’s perfectly normal, Lizzie. It’ll be a big change, and you’ll miss your dad, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it once you get started. Have you talked to your dad about this?” Red said. 

“Yeah. He said the same thing.” Liz said. 

“Well then it must be true.” He said humorously. 

Liz chuckled and her mood lightened. 

“Yeah, you guys are probably right. I just get anxious about it every now and then.” She said. 

“That’s okay.” He said quietly. 

Liz nodded. 

They sat quietly together for several long moments, then Liz timidly put her hand on top of Raymond’s. 

“Thanks for your support.” Liz said. 

“You’re welcome.” Red said. 

Lizzie’s hand was lingering on his for a few more moments, but then she picked up a tissue and blew her nose. 

“I’m just gonna go to the bathroom. Can you wait here until I get back?” Liz said. 

“Sure.” Red said. 

Lizzie got out of bed and left the room; Red looked at the magazine on her nightstand, and he picked it up. He flipped through it and came upon the section about sex and making out. He smirked and read a few captions under the almost-obscene illustrations. This must have been what she was so embarrassed about earlier. Red closed the magazine and put it back, then he got lost in thought. He wondered how curious Lizzie was about sex, and if she’d ever had sex before. She must have had guys throwing themselves at her at school. But then Sam said she was interested in ‘inappropriate’ romances. She certainly seemed to be interested in him, and perhaps that meant she wasn’t interested in guys her own age. Lizzie came back, so he was brought out of his reverie. She got into bed again. 

“You travel for work, right? How do you stop feeling homesick?” Liz asked. 

“Well…I just imagine I’m home, wherever I am. I carry that feeling with me. Have you heard of that saying, ‘home is where the heart is’?” Red said. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“It typically means our heart belongs to our home, wherever that is. But what if we interpret it more literally? What if ‘home’ is inside us, in our hearts, so to speak…and we can call up the feeling whenever we want?” He said. 

Liz tilted her head and studied Raymond. 

“I never thought of it like that. That sounds comforting.” She said. 

“Yes, I find it comforting.” He said. 

“Thank you. I’ll try it when I get homesick.” She said. 

“Good. I’m glad. Now, I should let you get some sleep.” He said. 

“Okay. Yeah, I’m tired now.” She said. 

Liz snuggled cozily into bed, under the blankets, then she was very pleasantly surprised when Raymond bent down and kissed her on the head. 

“Night, Raymond.” She said softly. 

“Night, Lizzie.” He said. 

Red turned the lamp off and went to his room. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, Liz was drinking tea with Raymond. Her dad was at work again, and she was enjoying spending more time with Raymond. 

“So, what’s your favorite book?” Liz asked. 

“Moby Dick.” Red said. 

“Cool. Did you always want to go into finance as a career?” She asked. 

“No, I wanted to be a ship captain.” He said. 

Liz suddenly pictured Raymond looking dashingly handsome in a uniform. She smiled at him. 

“That’s cool. Do you prefer dogs or cats?” She asked. 

“Dogs, but I like all animals.” He said. 

Liz smiled again; this was a man after her own heart. 

“Okay, I’m done interrogating you for now.” Liz said humorously. 

“That was an interrogation? It was so pleasant.” Red said, smiling. 

Liz giggled. 

“I’ll wash the cups.” She said, then she collected their teacups. 

Liz went to the sink and turned the tap but only a dribble of water came out. 

“Um…” She said, puzzled. 

Red got up and came over to the sink. 

“It’s not working properly.” She told him. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can fix it.” He said. 

“Really?” She asked; she didn’t know financiers could do plumbing. 

“Yes. I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.” Red said. 

Liz watched raptly as Raymond untucked and unbuttoned his shirt; he put it on the chair at the table, then he got down on the floor and looked under the sink. 

“Do you have a toolbox?” Red asked. 

“Oh. Yeah, I’ll go get it.” Liz said. 

She brought him the toolbox, then she just watched him again. She found it sexy that a) he knew what he was doing and b) he was using his muscles. Liz gazed at Raymond’s arms; he then reached for something and his undershirt rode up. She saw some of his bare abdomen, and she was extremely aroused. She desperately wished he was her boyfriend and that she could straddle him right now. She would run her hands up under the undershirt, along his skin and caress his chest while she rubbed against the bulge in his trousers. Liz felt herself becoming wet; this was having the strongest effect on her. She knelt down close beside Raymond. 

“Can I help with anything?” Liz asked. 

“No, I’ve got it, sweetheart.” Red said. 

“Can I see?” She asked as an excuse to get closer to him. 

Red was astonished as Lizzie was pretty much on top of him and in the cupboard with him all of a sudden. She looked at the pipe where he’d been working, then she looked down at his face. 

“…I’m all done now, Lizzie…the water pressure should be back to normal.” Red said very softly as Lizzie’s face was only a couple inches away from his. 

“Okay…” Liz said dreamily. 

They continued gazing at each other. 

“Let me just…fix your shirt…” She said as she reached down and grasped the hem of his undershirt. 

She felt his warm skin against her knuckles as she gently pulled the undershirt down for him. Once again, she had the very strong urge to straddle him. 

“Uh…thanks, Lizzie. We should get out of the cupboard now.” Red said, smirking slightly. 

Liz was sorely tempted to act on her urges, but she decided to move away from Raymond and let him get out from under the sink. She stood up and turned the tap on; the water pressure was fixed. 

“Thanks, Raymond. That’s so cool that you know how to fix plumbing.” She said, impressed. 

“Oh, well, just a few basic plumbing issues.” Red clarified. 

Liz smiled at him and then she put the toolbox away. She returned to find Raymond washing the teacups. 

“I was gonna do them.” Liz said. 

“Just relax, sweetheart. You’ll have to do your own dishes when you’re at college. Or are you going to live in a dormitory?” Red said. 

“I’ve been accepted into a dorm, so I’ll just go to the cafeteria to eat. But yes, eventually I’ll have to do my own dishes.” She said. 

Liz leaned against the countertop and gazed at Raymond. 

“I can’t believe you don’t have a girlfriend.” She said boldly. 

Red nearly dropped the teacup. He chuckled slightly. 

“…Thank you.” He said. 

“You’re so handsome, sweet and intelligent. And you know how to get the tap to work properly.” She said, smiling. 

Red laughed. 

“Yes, fixing water pressure makes me a real catch.” He said amusedly. 

Liz giggled. 

“Yeah. But seriously…I’d be your girlfriend in a heartbeat.” She said. 

Just then, Sam returned home from work, interrupting the tense, romantic moment. 

“Hi Dad! Raymond just fixed the tap.” Liz said. 

“Hi, sweetie. Oh, did it finally go on us?” Sam said, coming into the kitchen. 

“The water pressure was just a little weak.” Red said. 

“Oh. Thanks for doing that.” Sam said. 

“No problem. It was kind of fun.” Red said. 

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write another chapter today, and the story takes a smutty turn here (which probably isn't much of a surprise).

A few weeks had passed, and Liz and Raymond never discussed what she said about wanting to be his girlfriend. They continued subtly flirting with each other, however, and spent their days together while Sam was at work. They were now sitting on the porch, doing some stargazing while Sam was inside watching TV. Red leaned closer to Lizzie and pointed to the sky.

“That’s Polaris, Lizzie. The North Star. Isn’t it beautiful?” Red said. 

“Yeah, it is.” Liz said. 

Liz turned towards Raymond and leaned in; she lightly placed her lips on his cheek. He let her softly kiss his cheek. She slowly pulled back and studied him, and he turned to look at her. 

“What was that for?” Red asked. 

“I don’t know. I just really like you.” Liz said quietly. 

“I really like you too, sweetheart, but…” He was saying, but Lizzie moved closer again. 

Red felt Lizzie’s beautiful soft lips connect with his, and reality seemed to slip away. He found himself returning her kiss. Liz was quivering all over with excitement and nervousness as she was kissing Raymond. His kiss was dizzying, and she felt like the world around them didn’t exist anymore; it was just the two of them. She was so thrilled and aroused, she felt her panties become damp with a slight gush of wetness. 

“Mmm…” Liz hummed softly in pleasure. 

The little sound Lizzie made was enticing and intoxicating. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her more passionately until they both became very excited and breathless. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Liz took Raymond’s hand and put it on her breast, overtop of her bra and tank top. He exhaled and gently caressed her breast for a moment, but then he pulled away. 

“Lizzie…we can’t. It’s not right. Besides, your dad could catch us at any moment.” Red said, coming to his senses. 

Liz was feeling extremely frustrated that they weren’t allowed to be together; she was also feeling extremely sexually frustrated at this point. She sighed disappointedly and stood up. 

“I’m going to bed.” Liz said sulkily. 

“Sweetheart…” Red said, but Lizzie went into the house. 

Liz tried to appear normal as she peeked into the living room. 

“Night, Dad.” Liz said. 

“Night.” Sam said. 

Liz took off upstairs. 

Red waited until his erection had gone down, then he went into the house. He closed and locked the door, then he saw Sam standing there, staring at him. 

“Red, what did you do?” Sam asked. 

“What?” Red asked nervously. 

“Lizzie seemed upset.” Sam said. 

Red was glad the details of the incident hadn’t been revealed. 

“Oh, I think she was just really tired.” Red said convincingly. 

“Hm.” Sam responded, then he went back to watching TV in the living room. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Liz had gotten changed into a short sleeveless nightshirt, without panties. She was so horny, frustrated and stubborn, she went into Raymond’s room and laid down on his bed. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red went upstairs and he was astonished to see his lamp on; Lizzie’s room was dark. He went into his room and he was greeted by the sight of Lizzie laying on her back on his bed, wearing a short nightshirt. He swiftly closed the door behind him and gave her an incredulous look. 

“Lizzie, what are you doing?!” Red said in a hushed but intense manner. 

Liz didn’t reply; instead, she slowly brought one knee up, subtly revealing herself to Raymond. Red glanced down between her legs and he noticed she wasn’t wearing any panties; he rapidly became hard, and he just stared in shock. He surveyed Lizzie in her seductive reclining position, and he watched her timidly pull up her nightshirt a little bit. Red couldn’t say anything; he was in complete shock, not to mention it took a great deal of effort to resist the temptation. He tried to remain calm and rational. 

“…Sweetheart, I realize you have feelings for me, but…” Red was saying, then Lizzie opened her legs. 

He gaped lustfully at her. 

“Christ.” Red muttered to himself. 

Liz was determined to seduce Raymond; she wasn’t about to let rules get in the way of their love. 

“Lizzie.” Red said firmly; even despite the legal and moral issues, her dad was right downstairs! It was insane. 

They heard the TV turn off, then footsteps down to the basement; Sam was off to bed. 

“My dad’s going to bed. He won’t hear anything…” Liz purred. 

Red was still stunned. 

“I want to be with you, Raymond. I want you to touch me…” Liz said quietly as she put her hand between her legs. 

Liz was so incredibly horny, she couldn’t hold off any longer. She began lightly pressing in slow circles on her already very firm clit. She sighed in pleasure and opened her legs wider. Red couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“You can touch me, or you can just watch if you want.” Liz said quietly. 

Red realized he would feel like even more of a pervert if he just sat there and watched. He wasn’t sure if that was logical or not, but he used it to rationalize his next actions. He came over to the side of the bed and sat down. Lizzie arched her back and gazed longingly at him. He reclined onto the bed beside her, and he softly kissed her. She hummed her pleasure. Red slowly lifted Lizzie’s nightshirt, exposing her tummy, then gradually her breasts. He adoringly surveyed her body, and he lightly caressed her bare breasts. She was still playing with herself. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red sighed lustfully. 

Liz stopped touching herself and she took hold of Raymond’s hand. She guided it down her tummy and between her thighs. Red could no longer resist; he gave in and pressed the pads of his fingers against Lizzie’s clit, which was hard. She was very aroused. Liz closed her eyes and moaned softly as Raymond took over from her, moving his fingers in gentle circles on her clit. 

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz purred quietly. 

Red almost came in his pants. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this, but Lizzie was desperately horny and he was never one to neglect a woman in need of satisfaction. He supposed Sam was right, and he couldn’t keep it in his pants. It was too late to regain his righteousness now; he was already pleasuring Lizzie and he was intent on making her come. She breathed heavily and squirmed, moving against his fingers. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a blissful expression on her face. Liz felt Raymond nuzzle into her neck, so she turned her head, exposing her neck to him. He kissed and licked her skin while he moved his fingers quickly back and forth on her clit. She whimpered quietly as the pleasure spiked. Liz was in ecstasy as Raymond played with her exactly the way she wanted. She gasped for breath, and clutched the blanket with one hand and his shirt with the other. She was on the verge of climaxing. Raymond’s fingers moved faster, and he lightly sucked her neck. She mewled breathily and then she writhed in pleasure as she reached her orgasm. 

Red lustfully watched Lizzie as she came, and she lifted her hips up, causing his fingers to move down to her inner lips. He very lightly rubbed them as she rode the waves of pleasure, and he felt how wet she was. His erection was straining against his clothes. Liz sighed and relaxed, then she caught her breath and looked at Raymond. She silently turned towards him and reached down to cup the hard bulge in his trousers. 

“Lizzie, you don’t have to—“ Red said. 

“I _want_ to.” Liz insisted. 

Liz more than wanted to; she was desperate to see and feel his erection. She knelt on the bed and undid Raymond’s belt, then his trousers. She tugged on his trousers and he finally lifted up so she could pull them down. Liz lustfully eyed the outline of Raymond’s cock in his boxer briefs. She pulled the waistband of his underwear and he lifted up again. She pulled down his boxer briefs and her mouth fell open as she stared at his erection. Liz was unbelievably horny all over again. She lightly ran her fingertips along his member, revelling in the warmth and smoothness. Raymond sighed, so she looked up at his face; he looked like he was enjoying it. She then grasped his cock and stroked it up and down. 

“Oh fuck…Lizzie, you’re driving me crazy.” Red said. 

“Does that feel good?” Liz asked. 

“God yes.” He breathed. 

Red felt Lizzie experiment with short versus long strokes, and different intensities. Everything felt amazing, but she found the perfect motion. He groaned quietly. 

“Mmm…just like that, baby.” He said lustfully. 

Liz was thrilled. She continued at this pace, moving her palm and fingers over Raymond’s tip and some of his shaft. He seemed to particularly like when she went up and down just past the head of his cock. She focused on that spot, and his breathing became heavy. Red felt Lizzie’s hand move faster and her grasp tightened gently so that she was pumping the extremely pleasurable spot under the head. He squirmed and thrust against her hand. 

“Faster…” Red breathed. 

Liz was so turned on, she was almost about to climax along with Raymond. She kept going quickly and tightly, then several moments later, he grunted and then exhaled. His warm semen began spurting up and then onto her hand. She nearly orgasmed from the gratification she felt. She watched it spill out more slowly, and she felt it warmly dribble onto her hand, then it slowed down and stopped. She looked up at Raymond’s face and he looked very satisfied, and a little surprised. Red instantly regretted doing this with Lizzie; he felt guilty. He realized he shouldn’t really be surprised at his behavior; he’d broken every other law known to humankind. Besides, he always had a weakness when it came to Lizzie. He grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and gently tidied her hand, then himself. Lizzie was blushing as she watched him, then he pulled up his bottoms and sat up. 

“Did you like that?” Liz said. 

“Yes!—But sweetheart, we really shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.” Red said, although he knew that was a feeble attempt at atonement. 

“Don’t be sorry. It felt so good, and we both wanted to do it. I loved it.” She said, then she moved closer and kissed him. 

Liz was ecstatically happy about what just happened. She felt like she was falling in love with Raymond, and it had been an expression of that love—and lust. She didn’t care about their age difference. In fact, it turned her on. She was attracted to men who were older than her, and she was especially attracted to Raymond. After kissing for several long moments, Red gently pulled back. They gazed into each other’s eyes, and they both wished circumstances were different. As things stood, however, Liz had to go to her own room to sleep. They heard the water running downstairs and realized Sam was up again; this hurried things along. 

“I guess I should go to my room. Night, Raymond. I’ll see you in the morning.” Liz said, then she gave him a quick kiss. 

“Alright, Lizzie. Have a good sleep…” Red said quietly, then she snuck out of his room and went into hers. 

Red was left feeling guilty and terrible. Normally, he could compartmentalize his emotions and his morals so effectively, he often appeared to not have a conscience at all. He did have one, however, and it was now nagging him incessantly. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At breakfast the next morning, Liz kept glancing at Raymond, but he was avoiding eye contact. 

“I’ve decided to pay for an apartment for Lizzie, and everything in it, of course. As well as her tuition.” Red blurted out. 

Sam and Liz both stared at him in shock. 

“What?” Sam asked, just to make sure he heard that correctly. 

“Yes. It’s the least I can do.” Red said. 

“…Raymond, you _really_ don’t have to do that.” Liz said. 

“I know, but I want to. Please let me do this.” Red said. 

Liz and her dad continued staring at Raymond while he just calmly sipped his coffee. 

“Well, Daddy? What do you think?” Liz said. 

Sam knew that Red had thoroughly laundered all his money and he always used cash so there was no paper trail.

“Uh…I suppose, if Raymond really wants to, and he can afford it…” Sam was saying.

“I can afford it.” Red interjected.

“Then I guess it’s fine with me. Would you like an apartment and everything, sweetie?” Sam said. 

“Sure! That would be amazing! Raymond, I don’t know how to thank you.” Liz said. 

“Oh, there’s no need. Really.” Red insisted; he was trying to look after her as well as cleanse his conscience. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Days and weeks passed, and despite her best efforts, Liz couldn’t get Raymond to do anything intimate with her again. She was frustrated and sad. She spent more time in her room, just reading and playing around on her computer. Red felt stressed, guilty and now lonely, too, as Lizzie wasn’t spending much time with him. Sam was at work, so Red ventured up to Lizzie’s room and knocked on the open door to announce his presence. She looked up and gave him an emotionless stare. He realized he needed to discuss this with her. 

“Lizzie…” Red began. 

“What?” Liz said coldly. 

Her response was like an icicle going into his heart. 

“I apologize for withdrawing from you. I’ve obviously hurt you, and that was never my intention.” He said. 

“No. Your intention was to pretend it never happened.” She said. 

Lizzie would make a good profiler if she went into forensic psychology. She continued.

“You can’t take back what we did, Raymond, no matter how much you regret it.” She said, sounding hurt. 

“I don’t regret it, exactly…it’s just that it’s wrong. I wasn’t trying to take it back, I was trying to prevent things from going further.” He said. 

“I don’t care that it’s ‘wrong’. You didn’t seem to care, either, at the time. Then suddenly you’re shutting me out.” She said frustratedly. 

Red sighed heavily and sat on the edge of her bed. 

“I’m sorry. I know I already crossed the line with you when we…well…and now I went too far in the opposite direction and crossed a different line. I hurt you. Can you forgive me?” He said. 

Liz studied Raymond. 

“Of course I can forgive you. I wish you’d forgive yourself and get over it. I may be young, but I know what I’m doing and what I want. I chose to do that with you.” Liz said rebelliously. 

Red got told. 

“Alright. Well…I’ll just ‘get over it’ then, shall I?” Red said, then he leaned closer and kissed her. 

Liz seized the opportunity—and Raymond; she grasped his shirt and pulled him closer as they kissed. She missed being close to him. She kept pulling him as she lay back, and he slowly followed her until he was on top of her. She opened her legs and he settled between them as they kissed passionately. Liz began rubbing against Raymond, dry humping him. He became harder and it felt amazing against her clit as they rubbed together. This was the first time she’d felt his—or any man’s—erection between her legs. It was exquisite.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered in pleasure. 

“Oh Lizzie…” Red said breathily in her ear. 

“Don’t stop.” She implored. 

“I won’t, baby. I’ll make you come…” He said lustfully. 

Liz moaned and clutched the back of Raymond’s shirt. Red was gaining immense pleasure from dry humping Lizzie; she was wearing tiny cotton shorts and panties, so they were gliding smoothly against each other. She made the sweetest little sounds, and she was enthusiastically humping him. He was thrilled. They breathed heavily and Red nuzzled into Lizzie’s cheek, ear and neck, and he smelled her lovely sweet shampoo. Liz was enamoured with Raymond; she loved his very subtle masculine, worldly scent, his soft expensive shirts, his enchanting green eyes, his voice, his body, _everything_ about him. She moved faster as she urgently needed to feel the release of an orgasm. 

“Ohh _Raymond_...” Liz moaned softly. 

Red rumbled approvingly and he humped Lizzie harder and faster. She kept whimpering quietly, then she gasped and moaned as she orgasmed. He was so aroused and gratified, he came with her. His semen went into his underwear and trousers. Lizzie continued clutching him and moving against him as their orgasms lasted a long time. She writhed and rubbed his back as her pleasure lingered. When Red finally pulled away, his trousers had a wet spot. He looked down and noticed a small wet spot on Lizzie’s grey shorts, near the waistband. She also had a tiny wet spot in the crotch from her own wetness. 

“Take those off, Lizzie. I’ll get changed and do the laundry.” Red said in somewhat of a rush. 

Red was stunned when Lizzie pulled down her shorts and panties and took them off. He adoringly stared between her legs for a few moments, then he snapped out of it. He picked up her bottoms and put them in her laundry basket, then he went to his room and got changed. He took their baskets down to the basement and started the laundry. Thank goodness Sam would be at work for a while. Red came back upstairs and Lizzie was now in the living room. 

“You’re not gonna avoid me now, are you?” Liz quipped.

Red smirked. 

“No. On the contrary…” He said, approaching her. 

Red grabbed her and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the sofa. 

“Oh!” She said in surprise. 

They heard the front door unlock and Red lightly tossed Lizzie onto the sofa. Sam was home early. He came in and said hi to them. 

“Hi. I’m doing some laundry.” Red proclaimed. 

“…Okay.” Sam said, puzzled. 

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz was packing her favorite things and feeling very nostalgic. She would be moving away tomorrow to get ready for college. She felt homesick already, but she took some deep breaths and remembered what Raymond told her about keeping that sense of home with her. She’d miss him so terribly, she didn’t know how she would cope. She’d also miss her dad terribly, of course. Liz picked up her plush bunny with the mysterious singed fur. She couldn’t remember the fire at all. She lightly rubbed the crusty melted parts of the fur, then Raymond appeared in her doorway.

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“I’m okay, I guess. I’m nervous, though. And sad, and nostalgic.” Liz said. 

“That’s understandable.” He said. 

Lizzie went back to studying the bunny. 

“Raymond, you and my dad go way back…do you know anything about the fire?” She asked. 

“…Well, there was a fire in your house…and…” He said vaguely. 

“Yeah…?” She probed. 

“I carried you out.” He blurted out. 

Liz was in shock for a moment, and she didn’t know if she heard him correctly. 

“ _You_ did?!” Liz asked in disbelief. 

“Yes.” Red said. 

Liz sat down on her bed. 

“I don’t remember you, or anything from back then.” She said. 

“You were very young, and it was traumatic…” He said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Or Dad? Why didn’t _he_ tell me?” She asked. 

“It was such a traumatic event, we didn’t want to trigger the memories, Lizzie.” He explained. 

“Well…what happened? Why were you there?” She asked. 

“I was…acquainted with your parents, and I just happened to be there...Your parents couldn’t care for you afterwards, so I took you to Sam.” He said. 

“I had no idea.” She said. 

“…Let’s pack your bunny.” He said, hoping to move past that subject. 

“Yeah.” She said, then she lovingly placed the bunny in a box. 

Her dad came into the room. 

“Butterball, I’m sorry, but I can’t get the day off tomorrow. Would you be okay if Raymond took you?” Sam said. 

“Oh. I’ll miss you. But of course I’ll be okay. Raymond will look after me.” Liz said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next day, it was hard for Liz and her dad to say their goodbyes, but thankfully she had Raymond with her. He helped her load her things into his chauffeur’s car, then they got into the back seat. Liz was surprised he had a chauffeur, but then again, he was rich. She was tired from her anxiety and from crying, so she snuggled up to Raymond and slept on him for much of the journey. When they arrived at her apartment, she started to feel excited about being independent and starting college. She and Raymond unloaded her boxes from the car. 

“Can you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone yet, and I’ll miss you too much.” Liz said. 

“Alright, Lizzie. I’ll stay and help you get settled in.” Red said. 

The chauffeur leaned over. 

“May I have a word?” He said to Raymond. 

Liz left them to it and went into the building. 

Red bent down and leaned into the passenger’s side window. 

“What is it?” Red asked quietly. 

“You mustn’t stay long, Raymond. You’re being hunted again, and they’re getting closer to finding you.” Dembe said. 

Red sighed. This was the worst timing. 

“I understand. Thank you, Dembe.” Red said. 

Dembe nodded, then Red went indoors to join Lizzie in her apartment. He’d had it fully furnished with lovely items, and her kitchen was already stocked with food and supplies. Liz was amazed. All she had to do was put her clothes away and unpack her favorite belongings. She went over to Raymond and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you so much.” Liz said, squishing her cheek against his shoulder. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

Liz unpacked her things and later called her dad to tell him they made it there okay. She missed him already, but she was doing okay because Raymond was there. Red didn’t know when to broach the subject of him leaving, so he kept putting it off until that night. Lizzie put a nightshirt on and washed up before bed. He undressed down to his undershirt and boxer briefs, but he was planning on sleeping on the couch. They loitered awkwardly together in the hallway; Lizzie gave him a coy look and he was trying to decide what to do.

“Uh, Lizzie…” Red began. 

“Yeah?” Liz asked. 

“I’ll have to leave early in the morning.” He said. 

“Why? You’re off from work, and I don’t start classes for a few days.” She said. 

Liz stepped closer to Raymond and put her hands on his chest. 

“Please, Raymond? Stay until I start classes.” Liz asked sweetly. 

Red grasped Lizzie’s hands and held them. 

“Sweetheart…I can’t. I truly can’t. It’s important that I leave as soon as possible.” Red said. 

“But why?” She asked sadly. 

Red felt the need to explain so that Lizzie wouldn’t be hurt or take it personally. 

“Because there are people after me. Dangerous people, and I’m putting you in danger just by being here.” Red confessed. 

Liz was puzzled. 

"What? Why would people be after you? Who are they?” She asked. 

“I can’t tell you that. I just want you to know that I would stay here with you if I could. I won’t put you in danger, Lizzie.” He said. 

“But…” Liz was saying, then she just sighed frustratedly. 

Liz could tell that Raymond was resolute and she wouldn’t be able to change his mind. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

“Okay. But before you go away, I want to make love with you.” Liz said softly. 

Red was stunned, so he stayed silent. 

“I want you to be my first.” She said, blushing lightly. 

“Uh…I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetheart. Besides, it would just make it more difficult to leave in the morning, after something so special. I can’t do that, Lizzie.” He said. 

Liz studied Raymond. 

“Well then I’ll wait for you, until you come back.” Liz said. 

Red realized that was an even worse idea; he couldn’t have her put her life on hold for him. 

“No, don’t do that.” Red said. 

“I’m going to.” Liz said determinedly. 

Liz noticed that Raymond was deep in thought, and he was considering the options. She was hoping to encourage him to choose doing it tonight. She rubbed his chest and kissed him again, then she ran her hand down to the bulge in his boxer briefs. Liz lightly stroked him through the material, and he sighed quietly. 

“Or we could do it now…” Liz said seductively. 

“…Baby, you don’t have to choose me just because we’ve done other sexual things together…besides, I don’t have any condoms.” Red said. 

“I don’t want to give my virginity to anyone else.” She said softly.

Red’s heart swelled. 

“And I have some condoms.” She added. 

“What?!” He said; where and when did she get condoms?

“I bought some when I was in the drugstore a few days ago.” She said. 

Lizzie had premeditated this; he was surprised. 

“I see.” Red said. 

Liz kissed Raymond again and he began returning her kiss. They kissed softly for several long moments, then she put her arms around him and hugged him again. 

“I love you, Raymond.” Liz said. 

Red’s heart nearly burst with love and happiness. He hugged Lizzie tightly and kissed her on the head. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said quietly. 

Liz had never been happier; she smiled and held Raymond close. 

“Come to bed with me.” Liz said. 

“…Alright.” Red agreed. 

Liz excitedly went over to her purse and grabbed the box of condoms. Red couldn’t believe he was going to do this, but as they went into the bedroom and Lizzie got naked, he was more inclined to go along with her plan. 

“Lizzie, just so you know…I have scars on my back from the fire.” Red said. 

“Oh, okay.” Liz said. 

She raptly watched Raymond take his undershirt off; this was the first time she’d seen him without a shirt, and she was very excited. 

“Can I see your scars?” She asked. 

Red nodded and slowly turned around. 

“Oh, that must have been so painful.” Liz said emotionally. 

Red turned back around to face Lizzie. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m totally fine.” Red said soothingly. 

Liz nodded, then she stepped closer and touched Raymond’s bare shoulders, chest and abdomen. She felt warm and aroused, especially as they kissed passionately. She hummed her pleasure into the kiss. They eventually pulled apart and looked at each other again. Liz blushed as she touched the waistband of Raymond’s underwear. 

“Can you take these off now?” Liz asked timidly. 

“Yes.” Red said, smirking slightly. 

Liz lustfully watched as Raymond took off his boxer briefs. His cock was standing to attention, and she couldn’t resist stroking it. She slowly ran her hand up his length and then she lightly rubbed his tip with her thumb. He breathed heavier and kissed her again, then he kissed her neck while his hands went into her hair. Liz sighed in pleasure, and she continued softly rubbing Raymond’s smooth tip, revelling in the feel of it. 

“Let’s get on the bed.” Liz said breathily. 

They stopped kissing and touching each other just long enough to get on the bed. Red coaxed Lizzie into laying on her back, then he kissed her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue. She moaned and breathed heavier. He kissed his way down her tummy and she instinctively opened her legs, so he put his mouth on her delicate, moist flesh. Red moaned as he tasted her for the first time. Lizzie’s thighs closed slightly at the intense stimulation he was giving her; he reminded himself that she’d never experienced this before. He paused and looked up at her face. 

“Do you like that?” Red asked. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred lustfully; she opened her legs wider. 

“Mm.” He responded as he went down on her again.

Liz was in complete bliss from the sensations Raymond was giving her. His warm, wet, textured tongue was gently rubbing her clit, then he lightly sucked it. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

Red was encouraged by her response, and he kept going. He sucked her inner lips and tasted her fluid, then he went back to rubbing her clit. Lizzie’s thighs trembled and she began closing them again. She whimpered and squirmed slightly. Liz gasped and moaned intensely as she began orgasming. She became so sensitive, she had to pull back from Raymond. He licked her a few more times, then he released her. 

“Ohhhh wow.” Liz sighed. 

Red smiled and crawled overtop of Lizzie. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed that. We don’t have to go any further, sweetheart.” Red said. 

“I want to. And I want to make you come.” She said. 

“Mm. You’re very determined, aren’t you…” He said, smirking. 

“Yes. I like to get my way.” She said flirtatiously. 

Liz bucked her hips and she felt Raymond’s erection touch her sensitive flesh. He closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment. 

“Let me put a condom on.” He said. 

Raymond moved over and picked up the box of condoms from the nightstand. Liz was thrilled beyond belief but she was also nervous. She sat up and leaned back on her hands; she bit her lip as she watched him put the condom on. Red looked at Lizzie when he was finished putting it on; she was absentmindedly biting her lip and her knees were drawn together slightly. 

“We don’t have to do this, baby.” Red reminded her. 

“Raymond, I want to do it.” Liz said, then she lay down again. 

Red watched Lizzie smile at him, looking lovestruck, and he got on top of her. He kissed her and rubbed his length up and down, gliding against her clit. She moaned and put her hands on his back. She was humping him and she whimpered longingly. Liz couldn’t be any more aroused, so she felt ready. 

“I’m ready.” Liz purred. 

Red still couldn’t believe they were doing this, but it was so beautiful and precious.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

Liz felt Raymond lift up and guide his tip to her opening; he gave her the gentlest nudge, but she tensed up. She appreciated him being so gentle, and he was lovingly gazing into her eyes as he nudged her. She kept tensing up in her nervousness, but she eventually caught on as to how to relax her muscles down there. She relaxed and Raymond was able to just barely enter her. He paused and kissed her. Red was able to go a bit further. 

“Is that okay, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly. 

“Yeah. Sorry this is taking so long.” Liz said, blushing. 

“Shhh don’t be sorry.” He said, then he kissed her again. 

Liz had to keep relaxing and it took some more time, but Raymond was finally inside her, and she smiled in astonishment. She was thrilled and amazed that she was having sex with him. Red was thrilled and amazed, too. He smiled gently at Lizzie and caressed the side of her head. He began very slowly pulling back and he watched her as she seemed to be processing the strange new feeling. 

“Let me know if you want to stop at any point, okay?” Red said. 

“Keep going.” Liz said. 

Liz was intrigued by the sensation of Raymond moving in and out; she loved how gentle he was. They were still gazing into each other’s eyes and she was incredibly in love with him and attracted to him. This made it a little easier for her to stay relaxed. After a while, it wasn’t painful at all anymore. She was eager to make Raymond come. 

“You can go faster. I want to satisfy you.” Liz said. 

Red smiled lovingly at her. 

“Sweetheart, there’s no rush…and I want _you_ to be satisfied.” Red said. 

Liz wasn’t sure how she could possibly orgasm from such a strange sensation, although it wasn’t unpleasant. They could be here all night. But as they continued, and she got used to the feeling, she started gaining pleasure from it. Red was now slipping in and out of Lizzie and she was much more relaxed. She closed her eyes and began meeting his thrusts. He could tell she was starting to really enjoy it. He couldn’t be happier. 

“Mm. Raymond…it feels good…can you go a bit faster?” Liz purred. 

“Yes, baby.” Red said softly. 

Red quickened the pace slightly and Lizzie remained relaxed. She even moaned in pleasure. He gazed adoringly at her as she closed her eyes and her cheeks flushed. She breathed heavily and grasped his shoulders while her knees came up higher at his sides. Liz was now getting a lot of pleasure from Raymond’s thrusts, and she could sense an impending orgasm. 

“Faster…I want you to come with me…” Liz said breathily. 

“Mmm. Lizzie…” Red said quietly. 

Liz mewled softly and she was extremely turned on by Raymond’s quick thrusting. He was letting himself get closer to coming, and she was immensely gratified. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s little whimpers and the feel of her tightly pumping his cock. He moaned breathily and kept up the fast yet gentle pace. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed in ecstasy. 

Red rumbled lustfully and went a bit faster. 

Liz took some gasping breaths and she whimpered, then she remained on the verge of her climax for several moments. She finally reached it and moaned intensely as she felt extraordinarily deep, satisfying waves of pleasure go through her. Red watched and felt Lizzie have her first orgasm from intercourse, and he was so gratified, he immediately came. He groaned breathily and filled the condom as he throbbed inside her. Liz’s pleasure was heightened as Raymond came; she felt herself clamping down on him as they stayed tense and still. They eventually relaxed and caught their breath. Liz was so excited and happy, she couldn’t stop smiling. She hugged Raymond and he nuzzled her cheek. Red kissed Lizzie’s cheek, then he gently withdrew from her before the condom became loose. She watched him take it off. Liz felt gratified and proud; she felt like a woman now. She giggled excitedly as she snuggled into bed. She nearly swooned when Raymond smiled at her. He got under the blankets with her. 

“Are you ready to sleep, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“I dunno. I’m still excited, but I’ll try to get to sleep. I know you have to get up really early. You’ll wake me up before you leave, right?” Liz said, then she suddenly felt sad. 

“Of course I will.” He said earnestly.

Liz started welling up with tears, then she was warmly embraced by Raymond’s strong arms. 

“Everything will be fine. You’ll be busy with classes soon and you’ll forget all about me.” Red said lightheartedly to comfort her. 

“I won’t forget about you!” Liz scolded him. 

“I was kidding. You’ll be okay, sweetheart. Trust me.” He said. 

Liz sniffled and clung to Raymond; she still clung to him even as they began to doze off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the morning, Liz felt Raymond gently shaking her arm. 

“Lizzie…” He said gently. 

Liz woke up and looked at him; he was already fully dressed. She sat up and felt sad again. 

“I have to go, baby. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t leave if I had a choice.” Red said. 

He leaned in and kissed Lizzie a few times. He couldn’t get enough of her kisses. 

“I love you, Lizzie. I will always love you. Remember that.” Red said. 

“Raymond, you’re scaring me. How long will you be gone?!” Liz said worriedly. 

“I don’t know.” He said. 

Liz cried and hugged Raymond tightly. He kissed her again a few times. 

“I’ll see you again when it’s safe.” Red said. 

Red gave Lizzie one more kiss, then he heartbrokenly left. This was the worst timing, and the worst feeling he’d experienced in recent years. He was crestfallen, and so was Lizzie, but he needed to do this for their safety. 

Liz was left feeling heartbroken and lonely. She didn’t know how she would cope without Raymond. He was the love of her life. Who the hell went after sweet, charming, harmless financiers, anyway? Whoever they were, she wanted them dead. Liz curled up and put the blankets over her head to try and get some comfort. She cried some more until she was tired out, then she fell asleep. 

Later that day, she called her dad to talk and to complain about how much she missed him and Raymond. They talked for a long time, then she distracted herself with learning bus routes and the campus map. She felt depressed, and she felt like she didn’t even want to go to school; she just wanted to be wherever Raymond was. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz started college and she threw herself into her schoolwork to keep busy. Gradually, she made some acquaintances and friends, and she settled into the community. Her academic career went well over the semesters and years, but her personal life remained much the same as the day Raymond left. Liz wasn’t interested in dating anyone else, so she stayed single and focused on school. She often reminisced about Raymond and the best summer she’d ever had, right before starting college. She kept hoping he would return but as the years dragged on, she began to lose that hope. She wondered if she should meet someone and settle down so that she wouldn’t be alone for the rest of her life. Something always kept her from doing that, however. Her love for Raymond was still too strong. 

Liz ended up specializing in forensic psychology and she worked in a crisis center for a few years, then she decided to try and get into profiling. She was accepted into the FBI training program and eventually became an agent. Liz felt like she was doing what she was meant to be doing; this was her dream career. Still, there was a void in her life where Raymond once was. She felt his presence all this time, in a way, because wherever she went, she’d be told things were already paid for. Her apartments were paid for, her tuition was paid for, her car, and even dinner sometimes. She knew Raymond was somehow keeping tabs on her and helping her out. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

As a new agent, Liz was intimidated when a team of agents suddenly showed up at her apartment as she was about to leave for work. Agent Ressler urgently requested her accompaniment to some undisclosed location, and she was a little freaked out. She wondered if this was some sort of test. Liz put on her FBI name tag, grabbed her purse and locked her front door. She could tell Ressler was a real agent and there were several official vehicles, so at least she wasn’t being kidnapped, she thought wryly. Liz was guided into one of the cars and Agent Ressler wasn’t saying anything, so she just looked out the window, watching the scenery and pondering what was in store for her. 

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Liz felt nervous as she was escorted into an FBI black site and brought to an office.

“Agent Milhoan. Harold Cooper. Pleased to meet you.” Cooper said. 

They shook hands. 

“Pleased to meet you, sir.” Liz said. 

“You don’t know why you’re here, is that correct?” He said. 

“That’s correct, sir.” She said. 

Cooper took a breath and smiled. 

“We’ve brought you here to interview Raymond Reddington.” He said, then he paused for effect.

“Okay…” Liz replied, unsure of the significance. 

The only significance she noticed was that his name was Raymond, like her true love. 

“He has insisted on speaking with you, and _only_ you.” Cooper explained. 

Liz had a sinking feeling in her stomach; how would this Raymond Reddington person know who she is? Could he possibly be _her_ Raymond? She never even knew his last name. Was he in protective custody because of the people he had to run from? 

“Can I see him now?” Liz said rather urgently. 

“Yes, if you’re ready.” Cooper said. 

“I’m ready.” She said. 

“Ressler, take her down.” He said. 

Ressler nodded and led Liz out of the office; they walked along a path and reached a landing at the top of some stairs. Liz felt wobbly in the knees as her eyes came upon Raymond sitting inside some sort of containment unit. Her heart was pounding and she grasped the railing to steady herself before attempting the stairs. She slowly and shakily descended while Ressler stayed on the landing. Liz was trying to wrap her mind around this bizarre reunion and her thoughts were racing. Where had he been all this time? Why was he in a box and strapped to a chair? Why was he involved with the FBI? He was smiling gently as she approached the containment unit. Red adoringly beheld Lizzie as she came down the stairs; she hadn’t changed much, but she was a fully grown woman now. She was a sight for sore eyes; still strikingly beautiful and sweet looking, still effortlessly captivating. 

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said softly as she approached the holding cell.

Liz didn’t want to reveal their past relationship in case she got in trouble with her new boss. 

“Agent Milhoan.” Liz corrected.

Red studied Lizzie as she maintained a professional demeanour; her eyes betrayed her. She was gazing curiously and emotionally into his eyes. 

“…Why are you here? Are you in witness protection or something?” Liz asked; she couldn’t contain her curiosity. 

“He’s the Concierge of Crime, one of our Most Wanted.” Ressler said from the top of the stairs. 

Liz looked back up at Ressler, then she looked at Raymond.

“What?” Liz muttered; this had to be a mistake. 

“It’s true, Lizzie. I’ve turned myself in.” Red said quietly. 

Liz was in shock, but then everything made sense. The way he showed up at their house, probably seeking refuge from the law, the ‘people’ who were after him and his sudden departure, his limitless money…Her mouth opened without knowing what to say, and she blushed. She felt overwhelmed; ambushed, even. She was brought here to interview her first and only love, who turned out to be a notorious criminal sought by the FBI, her new employers. It was all too much for her. Liz put her hand on the thick bulletproof glass and almost broke down crying. Red was pained by Lizzie’s confusion and shock. He desperately wanted to hold her. 

“Are you okay, Agent Milhoan?” Ressler asked. 

Liz took a moment to breathe. 

“…Yes.” Liz said tensely. 

She met Raymond’s gaze and she could see the longing and desperation in his eyes. Despite finding out he was some sort of notorious fugitive, she still loved him as much now as she did years ago. Liz just wanted to rush into his arms. 

“Why have you…turned yourself in…Mr. Reddington?” Liz asked. 

“It was time.” Red said vaguely. 

“…And why did you want to speak to me?” She asked. 

“I have some intelligence about other criminals, and I only want to give it to you.” He said. 

Ressler was puzzled by this, plus the way Agent Milhoan was conversing with Reddington so close to the glass was almost intimate. He was suspicious they knew each other, and he didn’t want the FBI to be infiltrated by one of Reddington’s people. 

“That’s it for now. The interview is over.” Ressler said. 

Liz was astonished, and she was sad to be separated from Raymond again so soon. 

“Why? He has intel. Don’t you want it?” Liz said. 

Ressler crossed his arms. 

“I don’t trust his intel, and I don’t trust you. I think you two are colluding. You both need to take polygraphs.” Ressler said. 

Liz turned back to Raymond. 

“I’ll see you soon, Lizzie.” Red said confidently. 

Liz hoped so; she nodded and then went upstairs to join Ressler. She was taken to a room and given a polygraph examination. Liz was asked whether she knew Raymond Reddington. The examiner asked her this question several times, using different wording. When it was over, she was dumbfounded when the examiner said she passed. She had no idea how that happened, other than perhaps it was because she truly didn’t know Raymond Reddington. This new character was a complete mystery to her, despite their past relationship. She was relieved to hear that Raymond passed his polygraph, too. She figured it was because he was a talented liar; that wasn’t exactly comforting, but at least she would get to interview him again. 

Ressler allowed Liz to resume the interview. She pulled up a chair and sat close in front of the holding cell. It was so nice to see Raymond again, even in these strange circumstances. They hadn’t lost their deep connection; they gazed into each other’s eyes and shared subtle smiles. He told her about a plot to use a child as a suicide bomber, and she was horrified. Ressler, Cooper and lots of other agents quickly scattered, going into action. Liz found herself almost alone with Raymond. There were a few agents in the background, monitoring things. She wished she could have a private conversation with him, let him out of his restraints and his cell, touch him and kiss him. She went to speak, but he gently shook his head. Their conversation was being recorded. Red could see the longing in Lizzie’s beautiful blue eyes, and he had the overwhelming urge to embrace her and never let go. He had to be patient; he would negotiate a deal with the FBI and he would be free—or at least taken out of this ridiculous box. He would be able to feel Lizzie in his arms soon enough. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

That night, Liz was in bed and she couldn’t stop thinking about Raymond. She was so confused, curious and amazed, she kept trying to figure out how he ended up there. What happened? Why did he turn himself in now? And then there was the undeniable attraction she still felt towards him. She reminisced about his kisses, cuddles and touches…his naked body, and how he felt inside her when they made love. She pictured rubbing against his erection.

“Oh god.” Liz sighed, then she urgently pulled her pyjama pants down. 

Liz opened her legs and began playing with herself. She vividly recalled Raymond’s fingers pleasuring her clit, and how he did it with his tongue, too. She remembered the time they naughtily touched each other in the guest bedroom, and how she made him come on her hand. 

“Mmm…Raymond…” Liz moaned softly as she quickly pressed back and forth on her clit. 

She breathed heavily and opened her legs wider; she was grinding her hips and imagining Raymond on top of her. She whimpered as she got closer, then she moaned as she orgasmed. She gradually relaxed and sighed, then she pulled up her pyjama pants. Liz had fantasized about Raymond countless times, and of course masturbating wasn’t the same as making love with him, but it relieved her horniness. She wondered if she would ever get to be with him again. Why did he turn himself into the FBI? Surely that ruined their chances of being together. She had a hard time getting to sleep, but she eventually dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It had been a few excruciating days before Liz got to see Raymond again. She was eagerly walking to Cooper’s office, wondering what her duty was today. She visibly started when she saw Raymond standing in Cooper’s office, unrestrained. He was wearing a full suit and a smug smirk. 

“Raymond…Uh can I call you Raymond?” Liz said, correcting herself mid-sentence. 

“Of course, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Agent Milhoan, Reddington has been given a conditional immunity deal. He is free to roam around and keep up appearances with the criminal underworld so that he doesn’t draw suspicion. He has to continue to provide intelligence, and he’s had a tracking chip implanted so we can keep tabs on him.” Cooper explained. 

Liz just stared at Raymond and tried to absorb all this information. She felt like she was in some weird sci-fi movie or something; she had no idea people could have tracking chips implanted. 

“…Okay. Um, sir, where I do I fit into all this?” Liz said. 

“You are Reddington’s handler.” Cooper said. 

Red smiled happily at Lizzie, who was still puzzled. Liz wasn’t sure what a handler was, but she certainly wanted to handle Raymond. She blushed. 

“So, what exactly do I do?” Liz asked. 

“You keep in close contact with him and receive his intel.” Cooper said. 

Liz liked the sound of that. 

“Okay. Thank you, sir.” Liz said. 

“You’ll start right now. Go, gather intelligence and keep up appearances. I expect regular updates and briefings. Come in when you have something for us.” Cooper said. 

Liz nodded, then she looked at Raymond; she couldn’t believe he was free, and that they’d be working together. Her life just took another bizarre turn, but it was an exciting one. Raymond gestured politely for her to go first, so she left Cooper’s office and led the way to the elevator. They got into the elevator together and Liz’s heart started pounding once again; they were silent all the way out to her car. She turned to Raymond. 

“…What do we do now?” Liz asked. 

“We go to my hotel room.” Red said. 

Liz loved the sound of that. 

“I’ve been allowed to stay there. We can converse and get reacquainted.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said dazedly. 

Liz was a bit puzzled when Raymond got into the backseat, but it was probably to avoid detection. He gave her directions to the hotel, then they went inside. They were silent again in this elevator and all the way into his room. Liz wondered if perhaps things were awkward and beyond repair after all this time apart; the thought saddened her. They stood in front of each other and studied one another up close, without the bulletproof containment cell in the way. Liz timidly reached up and touched Raymond’s cheek. He was warm and real; back in her life and right in front of her. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Liz said emotionally. 

“I’ve missed you so much too, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

Liz lightly traced his jaw and chin, then she touched his lips. 

“I expected you to be married.” He said. 

“I never wanted to be with anyone else, Raymond. Just you.” She said earnestly. 

Red’s heart swelled. 

“Do you have a significant other?” She asked. 

“No, Lizzie. Just you.” He said. 

Liz was elated. She leaned closer and their lips gently brushed; it felt electric. She whimpered excitedly as Raymond pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Red was practically driven crazy by the sweet little sound Lizzie made. He felt her clutch his suit jacket collar. They began frantically kissing each other and desperately trying to get out of their clothes without separating. Red swiftly undid his vest and took it off, then his shirt. They stopped kissing and Lizzie took her top and bra off. They both quickly finished undressing, then they resumed kissing; they managed to make their way over to the bed. 

“Do you have a condom?” Red asked breathily as they got on the bed. 

“No, but I’m on the pill.” Liz said. 

Red hesitated for a moment. 

“Please, Raymond. I wanna feel you come inside me.” She said pleadingly. 

Red could never resist Lizzie. He got on top of her and pressed his cock against her sensitive flesh. She mewled and started humping him. They were both so aroused and thrilled, they could easily orgasm from this, but they wanted more. Red guided his tip between Lizzie’s inner lips and he coated himself with her wetness. She moaned breathily and writhed longingly, so he pressed against her opening and slipped inside. 

“Oh my god…” Liz purred; she finally had Raymond inside her again. 

“…Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

Red gently nudged in and out, gradually going deeper, then he began thrusting. They both moaned and breathed heavily. Liz closed her eyes in bliss, but then she opened them again to look at Raymond. They kissed as he thrust slowly at first, but they both craved a faster pace. They stopped the kiss and Red nuzzled Lizzie’s cheek as he thrust faster; she wrapped her legs around him and her hands went up his back, then she held his shoulders. Liz rocked her hips, enthusiastically meeting Raymond’s thrusts as he glided in and out. They heard some wet sounds. Red was pleasantly surprised by how wet Lizzie was; he was slipping against her silky walls and it felt exquisite. Liz felt a deep, resonating pleasure within her and she trembled. She surmised that Raymond was rubbing her g-spot. She panted and clutched him tighter. They were frantic and breathless, and rapidly heading for the peak of pleasure. Liz was in ecstasy as Raymond very quickly thrust into her, slipping in and out with the perfect amount of friction. 

“Oh! Raymond!” Liz mewled. 

Red groaned lustfully and thrust harder. Lizzie tightened on him and pumped his cock; she gasped and whimpered several times, then she cried out as she reached her orgasm. Red immediately followed her; he exhaled and came powerfully. He spurted repeatedly into Lizzie as she clamped down on him. Her walls undulated on his cock, drawing out more semen. Their orgasms lasted a long time, then they finally relaxed and caught their breath. Liz felt extra slippery inside from Raymond’s semen, and she _loved_ the sensation. She was immensely gratified. She moaned softly and rubbed his back, and he kissed her ear. 

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red breathed. 

“I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

Red kissed Lizzie’s cheek, then he looked at her; she was glowing and smiling broadly. He smiled, too. 

“That was amazing.” Liz said. 

“It was. You don’t know how many times I’ve fantasized about this.” He said. 

“I have a pretty good idea.” She said, based on her own innumerable fantasies. 

Red smirked, then he felt Lizzie writhe slightly to revel in the sensation inside her. 

“Mmm it feels so good.” Liz purred. 

“Yes, baby…you like that, don’t you…” Red said. 

“Yes.” She said.

“How about this…?” He said seductively.

Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and slipped up and down on her clit. She gasped and her legs trembled, then she almost instantly orgasmed. He was very gratified. Liz blushed as she realized Raymond had been adoringly watching her. He kissed her softly and moved slightly against her again; she jumped from the intense sensation. Red chuckled at Lizzie’s cute response, then he got off her and slumped down on the bed. She slowly moved closer and snuggled up to him, so he embraced her. 

“I can’t believe I finally have you in my arms again.” Red said. 

Liz smiled and hugged him.

“I can’t believe it either. It wasn’t easy to keep my hope alive, Raymond. But I appreciated everything you did for me from a distance. It reminded me that you were still out there somewhere.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad it helped, sweetheart. It helped me to know you were looked after. I know I said I’d come back when it was safe, but I want you to know that things aren’t exactly safe. I waited as long as possible, but I didn’t want to wait the rest of my life. You’re older and you have the whole FBI on your side, so you’ll be able to handle things better now. People are still after me, and they’ll likely come after you, too. But together, and with the FBI, we can remove the threats. That’s the reason I turned myself in.” Red said. 

Liz felt worried about the threats, but as long as she could be with Raymond, she was up for the challenge. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes. But…if the FBI is no longer chasing you, who’s left? Who are the threats?” Liz said. 

Red sighed. 

“Other criminals…the scourge of society…people who hold grudges. Unfortunately, it’s a very long list, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red wasn’t expecting that response.

“…Okay?” He asked amusedly. 

“Yep. I’m up for it. Let’s take them down.” She said. 

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie on the head. 

“Okay.” He said softly. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Liz woke up from a nap and she remembered she was in bed with Raymond at his hotel. She stretched and then looked over at him. He was asleep, so she studied him. It was hard to believe that Raymond, her friend and first love was with her again. Of course, she didn’t really know him at all, as it turns out. She wondered why he’d kept everything a secret back then. She probably would’ve fallen for him anyway, despite his criminality. He must be a good person, deep down, because he’d saved her from the house fire and looked after her all these years. Raymond was loving and sweet, and he treated her well. How could he be on the FBI’s Most Wanted list? It just didn’t make sense. It was hard to merge the two different versions of Raymond together into one person; there was the man from her past, and this one, the notorious criminal. He stirred and opened his eyes, then he smiled at her.

“Hello, Lizzie. I’m glad you’re still here with me.” Red said softly. 

He reached out and caressed Lizzie’s cheek, and she leaned into his touch. 

“I wouldn’t just take off.” Liz said incredulously. 

“Well, you’ve had a shock, and I would understand if you needed some space. Not to mention you’ve just discovered my background, and the fact that I withheld things from you.” He said. 

Liz tilted her head and dramatically, playfully reconsidered. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe I’ll just leave.” Liz said jokingly. 

Red smirked, and Liz chuckled. 

“Raymond…it _is_ shocking, and I’m still confused and curious…but I feel the same about you. I love you, and I’ve hoped and waited all this time. I wouldn’t just chuck it all away now.” Liz said. 

“Come here, baby.” Red said, then he pulled Lizzie closer. 

Liz got comfy again and rested her cheek on Raymond’s shoulder. 

“So…can you tell me about yourself now? The truth?” Liz asked. 

“Not exactly.” Red said. 

“Why not? You know I’ll still love you and accept you, right?” She said. 

“I just can’t, Lizzie.” He said. 

Liz sighed. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red kissed Lizzie on the head and sniffed her hair; he felt nostalgic because she still used the same shampoo. 

“You smell the same.” Red said nostalgically. 

“So do you.” Liz said, smiling. 

Liz recognized the subtle scent of his lovely grooming products. It brought back so many memories. 

“…This isn’t how I thought things would turn out.” Liz said wistfully. 

“I know, sweetheart.” Red said. 

“I thought you’d come back, and we’d get married and live happily ever after.” She said. 

Red lovingly squeezed Lizzie. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here.” She said. 

Red smiled happily; he was amazed that he found true love with the girl he rescued. He never expected that to happen. Speaking of unexpected, he felt Lizzie’s hand go under the blanket and stroke him. 

“We have a lot of catching up to do…” Liz purred seductively. 

“Mm. We certainly do.” Red said. 

Liz was thrilled to feel Raymond becoming hard in her hand; she kissed his shoulder and his chest, and revelled in the feel of his warm skin. 

“Raymond…I wanna try being on top.” She said. 

“You’ve never been on top?” He asked. 

“No. I’ve never actually been with anyone else…” She said. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You didn’t have to miss out on things while you waited for me.” He said, feeling bad. 

“I didn’t miss out. I wasn’t interested. Now, are you gonna let me get on top and fuck you?” She said lustfully. 

“…hell yes.” He said. 

Liz giggled, then she moved over and straddled Raymond. She put her hands on either side of his head and gazed into his lovely green eyes. She began rubbing herself on his erection and she coated him with her fluid. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…you’re so wet…” Red said lustfully. 

“Yeah. You do that to me.” Liz purred. 

Red was extremely gratified and aroused. He watched Lizzie close her eyes and he felt her gliding against his cock; he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying rubbing her clit on him and she was going to orgasm from it. 

“Mmm. You love that. Keep going, baby.” Red encouraged. 

Lizzie whimpered and humped him faster; several moments later, she tensed up and made a sweet little noise as she orgasmed. He almost orgasmed with her. Liz was still horny as her orgasm died down and she wanted to satisfy Raymond, too, so she lifted up and guided him inside. She was very tight after her climax, so she had to go slowly. Raymond moaned and breathed heavier as she worked her way down his shaft. When he was deep inside her, she gently brought herself upright and put her hands on abdomen. She began slowly pulling up and pushing herself down onto him. 

“Mm…oh Raymond, you feel so good…” Liz said breathily. 

“So do you.” Red said intensely as she experimented with different movements. 

Liz moved her hips as she went up and down, and she felt Raymond hitting her g-spot. Red was gratified when Lizzie found the perfect angle; she closed her eyes and her legs quivered. She whimpered and started to ride him harder. He lustfully surveyed her face and her breasts as she moved on him. Once Lizzie had perfected the rhythm, he held her hips and guided her movements. Red thrust up into Lizzie at the pace and angle she wanted, and this drove her wild. Her nails lightly dug into his skin and she tilted her head back in bliss. 

“Ohh _yes_ …” Liz moaned. 

Liz felt the pleasure rising as Raymond slipped in and out; she was getting wetter as she neared her climax. They moved faster together and Red felt Lizzie tightening on him; she was really squeezing him. 

“I’m going to come, baby.” Red breathed. 

Red was pleasantly surprised when Lizzie suddenly whimpered and reached her orgasm. He thrust several more times, then he moaned and began gushing heavily into her. Liz stayed still on Raymond and she could feel him throbbing inside her as he came. She was so thrilled, she had another, smaller orgasm. They both relaxed and looked at each other. 

“Oh my god.” Liz sighed, then she giggled happily. 

“Mm…I’m glad you enjoyed being on top, Lizzie.” Red said. 

She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“I really did.” She said. 

“Stay with me.” He blurted out. 

“Won’t we get in trouble?” She asked. 

“No, sweetheart, they won’t know about it. Even if they did find out you stayed, they’ll just think I’m giving you lots of intel…” He said suavely. 

Liz smirked. 

“You’re naughty. I love it.” She said, then she kissed him again. 

Liz felt Raymond’s warm hands rubbing her sides and her back as they kissed, and she hummed her pleasure. 

“I’ll stay with you.” Liz said quietly. 

“Excellent.” Red said cheerfully. 

They both enjoyed the sensation of him slipping out of her when she got off him. Liz went to the bathroom and washed up, then she returned to bed. Raymond was sitting with his back against the headboard and he was typing into his phone. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Liz asked. 

“Gathering some intel for you, my love.” Red said, concentrating on his texting. 

Liz smiled broadly; she adored being called his love. Red glanced at Lizzie and she was beaming with happiness, so he leaned over and kissed her before carrying on with his task. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz spent the day with Raymond, mostly cuddling in bed because they missed each other so much. It was now evening and they were sitting on the sofa together. They both looked out at the darkening sky and they could see the stars appearing. Liz moved closer to Raymond and snuggled up to him, feeling very nostalgic. 

“Raymond?” Liz said timidly. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Red probed gently. 

“…You’re not gonna go away again, are you?” She asked emotionally. 

“No, Lizzie. Never. Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together.” He said. 

Liz was immensely relieved; she let out a breath. Raymond rubbed her arm. 

“Just relax. I’m here.” Red said soothingly. 

Red was reminded of comforting the little four-year-old Lizzie. After the shock wore off, she’d curled up in a ball and cried for about an hour straight. She’d buried her face in her drawn-up knees and she refused to look at anything around her. Red sat on the floor with her and told her he was right here with her. Little Lizzie found it hard to believe he would choose to sit there and do nothing while she cried, so she peeked up at him. She seemed to find him comforting, so she stopped crying and moved closer; she put her arm around his arm. Little Lizzie stole his heart at that moment, and she’s had it ever since. 

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

His phone beeped from the coffee table, so she moved to let him grab it. He flipped it open and read the text. 

“It’s the intel I was hoping for.” Red said.

“Oh?” Liz said, intrigued. 

“There’s a chef who runs a top-class restaurant up front, while running a meth lab and money laundering operation in the back. He’s also murdered some of his underlings. And before you ask, no, he doesn’t feed them to his customers. You won’t need to do a profile on him, as he’s a straightforward mob boss type.” Red said. 

“Oh, okay. Should I write this down?” She said. 

“No, we’ll go into the black site for a briefing, and you’ll be the point person.” He said. 

“Alright. I don’t really know how this works. I don’t know how to ‘handle’ you.” She said, then she chuckled. 

“You certainly _do_ know how to handle me, Lizzie…but seriously, you’ll do fine, and we’ll all guide you.” He said. 

Liz blushed lightly. 

“Okay. Um…I know your relationship with the FBI is top-secret, but…will I be able to tell my dad that we’re together?” She said. 

“…I’m afraid not. It would put him in danger. He would have knowledge of us, and if he were to ever be interrogated…” He said as gently as possible.

“Oh god. Okay, no, I won’t tell him.” She said; she didn’t want her dad to be put in that position.

Liz gazed at Raymond. 

“I think he sometimes wonders why I’m still single, though, and he wants me to be happy.” She said. 

“I suppose you could say something like…you met a man at work and you’re seeing each other even though it’s against the rules about co-workers having intimate relationships.” He suggested. 

“That sounds good. I’m impressed with your ability to lie.” She said, smirking. 

“Thank you?” He said, also smirking. 

Liz looked at the clock and at the dark sky, then she looked at Raymond. 

“Should I really stay overnight?” Liz said, pondering her professionalism. 

“Absolutely.” Red said flirtatiously. 

Red enjoyed the way Lizzie giggled and gave him a coy look. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” Red said, then he caressed her cheek. 

Liz was overwhelmed by the romance; she leaned into his touch and felt amazingly happy. They kissed each other softly. 

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz agreed. 

They went into the bedroom and took off all their clothes, then they got into bed together. They snuggled close and it felt so nice; it also felt nostalgic. This would be their first night together since that precious night they had before Red left. Lizzie had given him her virginity. He felt aroused as he recalled it, but he noticed Lizzie was dozing off. He smiled and lightly kissed her on the head, then he gradually drifted off to sleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the morning, Liz awoke feeling kisses on her neck and shoulder. She hummed softly and opened her eyes; she smiled at Raymond as he looked into her eyes. He got on top of her and she opened her legs. She felt his erection press against her sensitive folds. 

“ _Oh_ …good morning, Raymond.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Good morning, Lizzie.” Red said, then he wriggled slightly to press back and forth on her clit. 

“Mmm…” She moaned and closed her eyes. 

Red pressed and rubbed against Lizzie until she was excitedly humping him and lightly clawing his back. 

“You want me inside, baby?” Red asked lustfully. 

“God yes.” Liz said. 

Red smirked a little, then he positioned himself and nudged Lizzie’s opening. She was very wet, so he slipped inside. She whimpered urgently and pulled him, so he slid in deeper, making her moan. They were both extremely horny, so Red began thrusting at a steady pace. Liz was relaxed, wet and aroused, so she was craving harder thrusts; she firmly pulled Raymond closer. 

“Harder…” Liz purred. 

Red moaned quietly and he gave Lizzie faster, rougher thrusts. She panted and mewled in bliss. He watched her cheeks get rosy and her eyes close in concentration, then he nuzzled her cheek. The headboard started lightly banging against the wall.

“Oh god.” Liz breathed. 

She was enraptured by the slippery rubbing sensation from Raymond’s quick thrusting. They heard Liz’s phone start ringing, and she whined in frustration. 

“Leave it.” Red said intensely. 

“Yeah. Keep going.” Liz said. 

Liz reached up and grabbed the headboard as Raymond went faster. She whimpered loudly with his rough thrusts, then several moments later, they orgasmed at the same time.

Outside the hotel suite, Ressler and a fellow agent heard a woman cry out “Raymond! Oh god!” and they looked at each other. He decided to wait a little bit before knocking. 

Liz had a mind-blowing orgasm and she felt her body throbbing in rhythm with Raymond as he came. Red was in ecstasy as Lizzie’s slick walls squeezed him; he emptied into her, then they gradually relaxed and caught their breath. They heard a knock on the door and Lizzie was startled. 

“They can wait a minute.” Red said soothingly. 

Liz was nervous and she felt rushed, but Raymond was taking his time. He gently kissed her and then slowly withdrew from her. There was another knock on the door. 

“Yes, alright.” Red said.

He threw on a robe and grabbed a handgun from the dresser drawer, much to Lizzie’s shock. He went to the door and saw through the peephole that it was Ressler. He put his gun in a nearby drawer and answered the door. 

“Hello, Donald. What brings you here?” Red said smugly. 

Ressler and the other agent stepped inside. 

“Come on in.” Red said sarcastically. 

“We came to pick you up and take you to the black site. There was some sort of accomplice, or at least a person of interest, in the bomb plot. They got away, and we thought you could identify him or her.” Ressler said. 

In the bedroom, Liz was nervously hiding, wearing a sheet. 

“Oh, he’s long gone. You’ll never catch him. But that’s okay, because he’s useful to my people. You’ve acknowledged the fact that I need to keep up appearances, Donald, so I need him to remain free.” Red said. 

Ressler scowled slightly, but then he nodded. 

“Fine.” Ressler said. 

He then turned towards the hallway. 

“Liz, you can stop hiding. I already know you’re here.” Ressler said. 

Liz cursed under her breath and emerged from the bedroom, blushing and wearing a bedsheet. 

“Am I in trouble?” She asked Ressler. 

“Not from us, but I would be very careful if I were you…and I would re-evaluate my taste in men. Just a suggestion.” Ressler said. 

Liz gave him a defiant look, then he continued. 

“We don’t care who you, or Reddington have sex with. Even each other. It just better not affect your work. If you start scheming with each other or withholding intelligence, then we’ll have a problem.” He said. 

“That won’t happen.” Liz said. 

“…Good. Well, we’ll leave you to it.” Ressler said, then he scowled at Red before leaving. 

The door closed and Red locked it. He turned to Lizzie. 

“That was fun. Shall we order breakfast?” Red said. 

Liz gaped at him, still mortified. 

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth-rotting fluffy ending ahead! 
> 
> Inspired by the song "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey (with lyrics): https://youtu.be/gufRXicHU1g
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I'll come up with another story soon enough. Red and Lizzie provide endless inspiration.

Liz was embarrassed when she and Raymond walked into the briefing room at the black site later that day. She could barely make eye contact with Ressler, while Raymond was smug and nonchalant.

“Um…so, we have some intel. There’s a chef who runs a meth lab and money laundering business out of the back of his restaurant, and apparently he has killed some of his employees or associates.” Liz said. 

“Three, in fact.” Red added. 

“Oh, okay. Thanks, Raymond.” She said, gazing at him lovingly. 

Ressler and Cooper glanced at each other. 

“Where is the operation?” Cooper asked. 

“Lizzie made a note of it during breakfast this morning…” Red said smugly. 

Liz began blushing as she fumbled in her purse for the piece of paper. She handed it to Cooper. 

“Alright…thank you. We’ll send a team there as soon as possible. Is there anything else?” Cooper said. 

“Well, um…full disclosure: Raymond and I are in a relationship.” Liz admitted. 

“I’m aware of that, Agent Milhoan. Ressler informed me earlier, and your phone signal was at Reddington’s hotel all night…I was surprised, but I guess I shouldn’t have been. You two seemed to hit it off straight away. That’s why Ressler thought you knew each other.” Cooper said. 

“…We definitely hit it off when we met.” Liz said evasively. 

“Thank you for disclosing it. Let us know when you have the next bit of intel.” Cooper said. 

Liz left with Raymond and they went to her car; they looked at each other. 

“That went surprisingly well.” Liz said in relief. 

“Yes. We can be open about our relationship now, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Liz was pleasantly surprised when Raymond put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She leaned back against the car and grasped his suit jacket. 

Aram was walking to the entrance of the black site and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Holy crap.” Aram said. 

Red pulled away from Lizzie. 

“You’re Raymond Reddington.” Aram said. 

“Yes, I am.” Red said. 

“Wow. Uh…I’m Agent Aram Mojtabai.” Aram said. 

Liz blushed as Aram looked at her. 

“Hi…I’m Agent Liz Milhoan. I’m Raymond’s handler…” Liz said. 

“Oh. Right, well, I’ll leave you to it…” Aram said awkwardly, then he walked away. 

Aram glanced back and saw Liz making out with Reddington again, and he was astonished. He went into the black site and told the big news to Cooper and Ressler, but they said they already knew. He was once again astonished. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz drove Raymond to her apartment to pick up some of her things, then they went to his hotel suite because it was safer for him. She brought her overnight bag into the bedroom and noticed that the bed was made; there was a tiny purple velvet ring box in the center. She dropped her bag onto the floor and couldn’t quite believe it, but then she felt Raymond’s arms wrap around her waist from behind. 

“Open it, Lizzie.” Red said softly, then he released her. 

Liz could barely walk, she was so shocked and nervous. She went over to the bed and reached for the tiny box. She picked it up and turned to Raymond; he smiled and nodded to encourage her. Liz timidly opened the box to find a gorgeous, elegant, sparkling engagement ring. She realized she basically forgot to breathe, so she took a breath, but then she started crying. 

“I love you more than anything, Lizzie. Will you marry me—unofficially?” Red said, now on one knee in front of her. 

“Oh, Raymond! Of course! Yes!” Liz said, nearly squealing. 

Red smiled and gently took the ring out of the box, then he slid it onto Lizzie’s finger. He kissed her fingers and the back of her hand, then he stood up. He gazed adoringly at Lizzie’s wide, tearful blue eyes and he leaned in and captured her mouth in a romantic kiss. 

“I love you more than anything too, Raymond.” Liz said.

They kissed again, and Liz felt like she was dreaming, but thankfully it was all real. She was now sort of officially with her true love Raymond for the rest of their lives. She stopped the kiss and excitedly wrapped her arms around his neck, so he lifted her up and spun her around. They laughed and then he playfully tossed her on the bed. She beckoned him with outstretched arms, so he got on the bed and got on top of her. They began kissing heatedly and dry humping each other. They became too excited to even get naked. 

“Just unzip your pants. I’ll take mine off.” Liz said urgently. 

Red got off Lizzie and followed her orders while she hurriedly pulled her pants and underwear off. She left her socks on and opened her legs, so he got on top of her again. They rubbed together skin-on-skin, and they both moaned. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red said quietly, pressing his erection against her delicate flesh. 

“Mm…” Liz whimpered excitedly as she kissed him. 

Liz was so thrilled, aroused and in love, she couldn’t wait to have Raymond inside her. Red was amused as he suddenly felt Lizzie’s hand trying to come between their bodies; he lifted up and she guided his tip to her opening. He took the hint and slowly entered her. 

“Oh… _Raymond_ …” Liz purred. 

Liz felt Raymond gradually filling her up, and she writhed in pleasure; he kissed her neck and paused to let her adjust. He then slowly pulled back and just as slowly slid back inside. Liz loved how gentle Raymond was, despite their urgent horniness. It reminded her of when she gave her virginity to him. She smiled and welled up with tears at the beautiful memory. 

“Baby, are you alright?” Red said softly, then he kissed a tear off her temple. 

“Yeah, I just love you so much.” Liz said. 

Red kissed Lizzie all over her face, and she giggled. She smiled and the tears stopped. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Red asked. 

“Yes!” Liz said. 

Red smirked slightly, then he continued moving in and out of Lizzie; she closed her eyes and moaned quietly. She wrapped her legs around him and put her hands on his back. She began moving with him, meeting his thrusts; Lizzie was trying to quicken the pace, so he went faster. Liz became wetter and she trembled as she felt Raymond rubbing her g-spot. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed. 

“Mmm.” Red rumbled lustfully as he nuzzled her cheek. 

Red thrust faster and Lizzie eagerly met his thrusts; she was mewling quietly and breathing heavily. Her wet, silky walls were tightening on him and she clutched the back of his suit jacket. He loved giving her so much pleasure. Red thrust faster and Lizzie mewled louder.

“Mm! Yes!” Liz mewled in bliss. 

Liz felt Raymond’s cock gliding in and out because of how wet she was. He felt exquisite, and she was about to climax. 

“I want you to come with me…” Liz said breathily. 

“I will…” Red breathed. 

Red certainly would; Lizzie was tightly pumping his cock as she tensed up and it felt heavenly. Their movements became frantic but they stayed in perfect rhythm with each other. Liz felt powerful, deeply satisfying waves of pleasure as she reached her orgasm. She moaned intensely and felt herself clamping down on him. Red immediately came as Lizzie writhed and squeezed him. He groaned quietly and spurted repeatedly into her with immense pleasure. When their orgasms gradually died down, they both sighed. Liz hugged Raymond tightly. 

Red kissed Lizzie over and over again, and she began smiling broadly. She giggled as he continued his relentless kissing. Neither of them wanted to part yet, so they kissed and hugged in this position. Eventually, Red got off Lizzie and put himself back into his boxer briefs and trousers. 

“Let’s get naked now, and cuddle.” Liz said. 

“Alright.” Red said, then he took off his clothes.

Liz finished undressing, including taking her socks off, then they got under the blankets together. She snuggled up to him and he held her. Liz lifted her hand up to gaze at her beautiful ring. 

“How did you get the ring and have it set up like that? I was with you the whole time.” Liz said, astonished. 

“Well, yesterday, when I was ‘gathering intel’, I texted Dembe.” Red said.

“Who’s Dembe?” She asked. 

“Remember the driver who took us to your apartment when you were starting college? That was him. He’s like a brother to me.” He said. 

“Really?! I had no idea. I thought he was a chauffeur.” She said. 

“He’s many things, and I owe him my life. Anyhow, I told him the kind of ring I wanted to give you, and he went and purchased it on my behalf. He then came here while we were out and staged the scene.” He said. 

“Wow. Can I meet him? I’d like to thank him.” She said. 

“Of course.” He said. 

Liz nuzzled into Raymond’s neck and kissed him. 

“I wish I could tell my dad about this, but I know I can’t…” She said. 

Red sighed; he couldn’t stand when Lizzie was sad. He trusted her and Sam to not let the news go any further. If Sam were to be interrogated, the only info they’d get out of him is that his daughter ran off with some rich older man.

“…You can tell him, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz gasped excitedly. 

“Thank you!” She said, then she grabbed her cell phone. 

“Right now?” He asked amusedly. 

“Yes.” She said, then she got through to her dad. 

“Daddy, guess what!!” Liz said. 

“What, Butterball?” Sam asked, amused and surprised. 

“Raymond came back, and we’re in a relationship. I’ve always loved him, Dad. And well, we’re actually common-law married now!” She proclaimed. 

Red cringed as he listened. 

Sam felt his heart skip a beat, or three; the line was quiet, so Liz was worried he didn’t approve. 

“…Are you happy?” Sam asked. 

“I’ve never been happier, Daddy!” Liz said. 

“Well…that’s all that matters to me. Congratulations, sweetie.” Sam said. 

“Oh, thanks, Dad!” Liz said in relief, then she cried again. 

“I love you, Butterball. Come home for a visit soon, okay?” Sam said. 

“I love you too, Dad. I will! Can I bring Raymond?” Liz said. 

“Course you can.” Sam said. 

“Okay. Bye for now.” Liz said. 

“Bye, sweetie.” Sam said, then they hung up. 

Liz looked at Raymond. 

“We should go visit him soon.” Liz said, snuggling up to him again. 

“…Is he planning on murdering me while I’m there?” Red said wryly. 

Liz laughed. 

“No! He was happy for us.” She said. 

Red smiled and kissed Lizzie on the head as they cuddled. They eventually fell asleep, still holding each other. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~ ~**

Liz continued to be happier than ever; her marriage to Raymond wasn’t conventional, but their relationship was never conventional to begin with. They worked together, and with the special FBI task force to remove the threats to Raymond until one day, “the blacklist” had no one left on it. The task force disbanded and Red was granted immunity. Lizzie then hinted to him that she wanted to have a child, so they focused on trying to start a family. They had a baby girl named Agnes, and their lives were full and rich with love. Despite not being a conventional romance, Liz and Raymond lived happily ever after. 


End file.
